Bad Day
by LilySleeper
Summary: Draco has a bad day. Harry makes it better.


TITLE: Bad Day (1/1)  
AUTHOR: LilySleeper

PAIRING: Harry/Draco  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, definitely not my characters. Or setting. My plot, though!

RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Draco has a bad day. Harry makes it better.  
WARNINGS: None at all. Clean as a whistle.  
CATEGORY: My sad attempt at humor  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is not Beta'd, because I'm obsessive about my spelling all on my own. However, inform me of mistakes. Or horribleness. Yeah, I'd definitely like to know about any horribleness.

For Draco Malfoy, it had been a bad day. He woke up and the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and he was miserable. Nothing bad happened at all. No points were lost, no assignments were forgotten and no one had been rude to him...

Well, it had definitely been a bad day.

At about a quarter of ten that evening, Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, grumbling about his stroll around the castle during which no arguments were had, no detentions had been given to him and no one had even looked at him the wrong way. He had hated it.

Pansy Parkinson, being the loving, concerned friend... scratch that, being the obnoxious, overbearing slag that she was, immediately noticed the proverbial thundercloud over Draco's head and called out, "Oh, how are you, Darling?", batting her eyes a few times for good measure.

"Horrible." Draco immediately regretted this response when he found himself with his arms full of concerned whore.

"Oh, no! What happened?"

"Nothing." Pansy pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Then why are you feeling horrible?"

"It's just been a bad day." She was really trying his patience.

Grinning at him like he was a small child who had said something amusing, Pansy asked "How could it be a bad day if nothing happened?"

That was it for Draco. He'd had more then his yearly dose of Pansy. He shoved her away from him and stalked over to his favorite armchair (which, of course was NOT taken, this being a bad day and all), and yelled, "It just was, Pansy! Now go away!" Pansy ran up to her dormitory looking scandalized.

Blaise, yet another concerned friend, nay, nosy and annoying bastard, was residing in the chair beside his.

"What was that all about? Bad day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"What happened?" Draco cringed and scowled at Blaise.

"Nothing."

"Then how could it have been a..."

Draco cracked.

" Don't even finish that sentence!" he growled, starting at nearly a whisper but sounding deadly enough that anyone would sit up and pay attention. "If I say it has been a bad day, it has been a bad day! Can't I just have a bad day! Don't you moronic people know that sometimes it's just a BLOODY BAD DAY!"

Draco stormed out of the common room and whipped his way through the halls before he realized what time it was. Finally, something that might possibly improve his bad day. Not that Draco necessarily wanted that. A bad day is something that should simply be allowed to remain a bad day, lingering like the stench of dragon dung on your shoe until the next day came around. Nothing should interfere with a bad day, lest the day be made worse, as Pansy and Blaise had so spectacularly proved.

He worked his way quickly to the entrance of the prefect's bathroom, pausing for a moment to take a breath before stepping into that stunning example of plumbing greatness. However, this greatness was overshadowed by the more glorious sight ahead of him.

Perfect, beautiful, non-bastard, non-whore Harry Potter, bending over to turn on the taps of the giant, swimmingpool-esque bathtub, naked as the day he was born. When he heard the door open and close behind him, Harry turned his head around, face breaking into a smile when he saw Draco.

"Oh good, you're here. I got your note... well obviously I did, I'm here... and you were right, this is the perfect place to meet. No one comes in here this time of night. Oh, and you didn't have to worry about giving me the password, Ron gave it to me months... ago..." Harry trailed off and his face fell, just noticing the dark look on his boyfriend's face.

He stood, padded over to where Draco was standing and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

"What's the matter?", Harry asked quietly.

"Bad day." he simply stated, squeezing Harry to him and punctuating his next words with quick kisses.

"Horrible, kiss disgusting, kiss awful kiss day." Then Draco cringed a bit, waiting for the inevitable 'What happened?' but it never came.

Harry merely scrunched up his nose and said, "Oh, that's to bad, baby. Some days are just shit like that, right?"

Draco's face broke into amazement. "Right." He then proceeded to crush his lips down against Harry's, snogging him thoroughly before breaking apart just enough to murmur, "I knew there was a good reason I loved you." against Harry's lips.

Well, maybe he'd allow one person to interfere with his bad day.

This was written merely as an excuse to put Harry naked in a bathroom. Oh, and to call Pansy a whore.


End file.
